The present invention relates to the froth flotation of mineral ores and more particularly to a unique amine oxide promoter useful in the froth flotation of potash and other mineral ores.
It is common practice in froth flotation to utilize a chemical collector which is selectively adsorbed on the surface of the particles to be collected in order to enhance the concentration of such particles in one phase (usually the froth phase) while leaving remaining particles in the other phase (usually the aqueous phase). For example, in the flotation of sylvite (KCl) from sylvinite ores (potash ores) the chemical collectors which predominate in commercial practice are relatively long (greater than C.sub.16) straight chain primary aliphatic (e.g. tallow) amines. Such amine collectors are selectively adsorbed on the surface of the sylvite particles which enhances the concentration of such sylvite particles in the froth phase during the flotation process.
Coarse ore particles of greater than 20 mesh on up to about 6 mesh (Tyler standard sieves series) are difficult to float in the froth phase and usually a nonpolar hydrocarbon oil must be used in combination with the amine collectors in order to even marginally float such coarse size ore particles. Still, recovery yields of below 50 percent by weight on the average is common in industrial froth flotation of such coarse size ore particles. Effective recovery of coarse size particles is difficult regardless of the composition of the particles and certainly is not restricted to the flotation of sylvinite ores.